Down The Well
by Inu-Fighter-Zero
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome realize they love eachother, but things take a turn for the worst when..I'll let you read for yourself. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha:  
  
Down the Well  
  
By: Inu_Fighter_Zero Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Blah Blah Blah.  
  
"Sit Boy!" screamed an enraged Kagome. The dog-like half demon Inuyasha came plummeting toward the ground.  
  
"Ow! What did you do that for Kagome?"  
  
"You were spying on me again!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Was not." Inuyasha declared.  
  
"Then why are you here when I am taking a bath?  
  
"I just think we should be doing more important things like looking for the jewel shards that's all."  
  
"Let me finish my bath first okay Inuyasha?"  
  
"Argh. Fine she is so annoying." he said as he was walking away.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!"Kagome called.  
  
"Huh?" he said confused.  
  
"Sit Boy!" she yelled as he fell on his face.  
  
"Hey!" he said as he left. That afternoon Kagome thought about how she felt about Inuyasha.  
  
"He can be a real jerk, but he is always protecting me. He is arrogant, but he can be nice Sometimes. Then she realized that she loved Inuyasha.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha sat on the branch of a tree. He was trying to sort out his feelings about Kagome.  
  
"She is annoying sometimes, but she was really nice to me even after I tried to kill her and though he treats her badly all the time she still remains kind and gentle." Then he realized he loved Kagome. Neither of them could decide what to do.  
  
"Should I tell her how I feel? What if she doesn't feel the same? I better not tell her."  
  
"Inuyasha could never love me. He still loves Kikyo. I shouldn't tell him." Kagome thought.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Shippo said."What's wrong? Was that stupid dog Inuyasha mean to you? I'll kill him!"  
  
"Calm down Shippo. Inuyasha didn't do anything and he is not stupid." Kagome declared.  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"I...I love Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh....so he doesn't feel the same? I'll kill him! Has he told you he doesn't love you?  
  
"That's not it! I want to tell him, but what if he doesn't feel the same? Kagome said.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Sango about this."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Shippo." she said as she went to find Sango. 


	2. Sesshomaru's Back

Inuyasha: Down the Well chapter 2 Sesshomaru's Back By: Inu_Fighter_Zero  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha.  
  
"I will tell Kagome how I feel. Besides ,the worst that she could do is "sit" me again." Inuyasha went to find Kagome.  
  
"Yes brother look for your precious human. You'll never find her."  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said angrily. What have you done with Kagome? If you have hurt her in any way I will rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat!"  
  
"Relax Inuyasha. She is fine. For now. I shall let her live if you give me Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't give Tetsusaiga to this monster!"  
  
"Shutup!"  
  
"Inuyasha I.... I love you."  
  
Hearing her he grabbed Tetsusaiga and tossed it to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Release her Sesshomaru!"  
  
"That's what I like about you Inuyasha. You're so naive.  
  
He grabbed the sword and stabbed Kagome in the stomach. She screamed in pain. She felt the steel pierce her skin. It was the most painful thing she had ever felt. She tried to speak, but the only thing that came out was "I...Inuyaha" Sesshomaru threw Kagome to Inuyasha. He caught her and said "Kagome? Kagome get up. Kagome? Kagome! Sesshomaru! I'll kill you! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"  
  
As Inuyasha attacked, Sesshomaru avoided the attack and swung at him with Tetsusaiga. He dodged and ran at Sesshomaru. He grabbed Tetsusaiga and it turned into it's real form. He cut Sesshomaru's arm off and then Sesshomaru attacked ,but he missed. Then Inuyasha ran at him and cut off his head, But not before Sesshomaru punched him in the back. Inuyasha fell to his knees. He got up and walked to Kagome.  
  
"Miroku see if you can help her."  
  
"With what? I can't heal people."  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her and put her on his back and went to find Lady Kyade. 


	3. Race to Kyede: Kagome's Last Chance

Inuyasha: Down the Well chapter 3 Race to Kyade: Kagome's Last Chance By: Inu_Fighter_Zero  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh no. I'm running out of time. If anything happens to her I don't know what I would do. I shouldn't think like that." Inuyasha thought out loud.  
  
"Hang on Kagome. I will get you to the old woman."  
  
"Lord Inuyasha. I know a shortcut. Just go through the woods. There is a secret path." said Myoga the flea.  
  
"Thanks Myoga." he said as he went into the woods. Forty-five minutes later he was in the village. He went to Kyade and asked  
  
"Can ya save her woman?"  
  
"Aye she will live if you can get me some key ingredients for my healing powder." Kyade said.  
  
"What kind of ingredients?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"A saga Mushroom, some tree sap , some honey and the arrow that Kikyo shot to stop you Inuyasha."  
  
"Got ya. Keep her alive woman. I'll be back." he said as he ran back into the woods.  
  
The first thing he got was the mushroom. Then he got the honey. The tree sap came next. The arrow was still by the tree. Inuyasha remembered the first time he met Kagome. How he fought Lady Centipede, and how he got the beads around his neck.  
  
"It's not like I didn't deserve these beads. After all I did try to Kill Kagome. All because of the Jewel of Four Souls. I can't let her die. As he approached the tree, a weird beast came.  
  
"I am the guardian of the tree you see before thee. What business have you?" "I need the arrow at your feet.It is so I can save Kagome."  
  
"Fight me for it. Whoever wins shall keep the arrow. Agree?  
  
"Look I don't have time for games! Give me the arrow!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"No! Fight me for it or you don't get it!" the guardian yelled.  
  
"Fine! Have it your way. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"  
  
The guardian dodged it and screamed  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"  
  
The attack hit Inuyasha and knocked him over.  
  
"How did he do that?"  
  
"Fine try this one. Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha missed and as the guardian was distracted he stabbed the guardian with Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Take the arrow. You are worthy. You were the first to...to beat me" the guardian said as he drew his last breath.  
  
"Finally." he picked up the arrow and quickly returned to the village.  
  
"How is she woman? I have the ingredients."  
  
"She is fine. Give me the ingredients."  
  
Kyade mixed up the ingredients and made them into a powder. She rubbed the powder on the wound and said some words.  
  
"What was the arrow for?"  
  
"You must stab yourself in the exact place as the wound."  
  
"Okay. I am a half-demon so I'll heal anyway." He grabbed the arrow and stabbed himself in the stomach. "I hope this works. Come on Kagome wake up." She woke up and the wound began to heal.  
  
"Kagome! I'm so glad you are alive! I mean why did you go getting yourself in danger like that?"  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha. Let's go find the shards.  
  
"You need your rest." said Inuyasha  
  
"Aye. You need to rest for one week."  
  
"Okay. Inuyasha you go look for the shards."  
  
"Ya sure? I mean I can stay if ya want."  
  
"That's okay. Go"  
  
"Okay. I'll be back later Kagome." He hesitated, but then he went over to Kagome and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I'm so lucky to have Kagome for my girlfriend. Then he noticed something moving in the bushes. Then he went over to the bushes and something lunged at him and he blacked out. 


	4. Unseen Evil

Inuyasha:  
  
Down the Well chapter 4 Unseen Evil By: Inu_Fighter_Zero  
  
Disclaimer. Me no own Inuyasha.  
  
When he awoke, he was tied to a tree. He was surveying his surroundings upon noticing he was no longer in the forest, but in a cave. He saw Sesshomaru's minion Jaken.  
  
"Lord Ranyo. Inuyasha is awake." Inuyasha looked around, but found no one else in the room.  
  
"Who ya' talkin to Jaken? Have ya' gone insane?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Excellent. He is perfect." said a female voice that appeared to come from nowhere.  
  
"I don't know who you are or where your are, but you ain't keepin' me prisoner." Inuyasha said as he ripped open the lock on the chain.  
  
"Where's Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Oh, you mean your sword? I have it. It is a crappy looking sword anyway. Consider it a favor."  
  
" Show yourself lady!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Very well." the voice said as she made herself visible.  
  
"So I see you have as body to go along with your mouth."  
  
"Cute. Very cute." The lady said.  
  
"So woman, ya' have a name?  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"I just wanna know."  
  
"My name is Ranyo. Not that it is of any concern to you."  
  
"I would feel guilty if I were to kill you unarmed." She threw Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha.  
  
"Ranyo, that was the biggest mistake of your life!" as he caught Tetsusaiga and removed it from the sheath. It transformed and Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"If I'd have known It wasn't such a piece of shit I'd have kept it myself. Oh well I guess I'll have to get back." As Inuyasha went to strike Ranyo, she vanished.  
  
"Hey woman where'd ya' go? Great. How can I beat someone I can't even see? 


	5. Impossible Battle: the Beautiful Lord Ra...

Inuyasha:  
  
Down the Well Chapter 5 Impossible Battle, the Beautiful Lord Ranyo  
  
"Woman! I guess you're too afraid to fight me."  
  
"That's not it Inuyasha. I'll fight you." she said as Inuyasha felt a fist hit him in the stomach.  
  
"Feh. Then why won't you show yourself woman?" She hit him in the face. He then got an idea. He saw a stream and ran to it. He then grabbed some dirt. He made mud. Ranyo hit him in the arm. He threw the mud on Ranyo. Once he could see her outline, he grabbed her.  
  
"Found ya' woman." He kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Ranyo vanished.  
  
"Hiding behind that stupid invisibility trick again?"  
  
"I teleported you idiot."Ranyo said as she stabbed him with her claws.  
  
"Great. She can teleport." His thought was interrupted by Ranyo punching him in the face. He drew Tetsusaiga and cut Ranyo's leg. Her crimson blood dripped and melted a hole in the floor.  
  
"Oh. So ya' have acid blood too." He felt a sharp pain in his side.  
  
"I see the effects of the poison are beginning to work."  
  
"P...Poison?" Inuyasha stammered.  
  
"My claws have poison on them. Remember when I stabbed you earlier?"  
  
"Oh no. I can't move."  
  
"Ooh. The best effect and my favorite. Paralysis. She grabbed her sword and raised it above her head. She brought it down, but Inuyasha was gone.  
  
"How did you get up? You should be paralyzed."  
  
"You missed me." Inuyasha said as he swung at Ranyo with Tetsusaiga. She teleported and he was alone.  
  
"It's not over Ranyo." he said to himself. Suddenly Jaken entered the cave.  
  
"Ranyo's gone, but I can have some fun with you. Iron Reaver soul Stealer!" Jaken dodged and ran off.  
  
"Coward. Better get back to Kagome." Within minutes he was at Kyede's hut.  
  
"How is she Kyede?" Inuyasha asked excitedly.  
  
"She was kidnaped by a woman in a green and blue garment."  
  
"Ranyo." Inuyasha said with anger in his eyes and hatred in his voice. 


End file.
